


Cardin's Win

by Kickberry



Category: RWBY
Genre: Big Cock, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Cardin finds out that he wields a weapon that will attract all sorts of attention for the man.





	1. Deflowered Rose

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another AU that keeps this story both legal and flexible to work on.

Cardin, textbook classroom bully, wasn’t always sure what made Jaune attractive. He noticed fellow classmates of the female gender had approached the blond lad differently than they did with other males.

This baffled him because he was sure not all of the girls wanted his attention. Cardin figured this was more related to a phase or trend, something that’ll pass over time. With his knowledge of the real world scenario, the bully believed some of his own traits qualified himself more as a potential boyfriend.

One day, he had a meeting with an unusual person. Ruby Rose, leader of her own combat team, pulled him into a classroom. In this secluded area, she made a request that made Cardin pause to think on it - wondered if he was getting set up for an expulsion or a ‘punked’ moment caught on camera.

“You want me to do what?”

“H-have sex.” In her trademark red cloak, Ruby twiddled her thumbs. She blew a strand of dark hair from her face. “It’s alright if you do it with me, right?”

Cardin didn’t believe this was fine, at least from his experience. However, he felt the need to at least humor the smaller gal - hold back an immediate refusal.

“Dunno. You look sixteen or seventeen, short stack, nothing legal for my taste.”

Ruby puffed out her cheeks. “I just turned eighteen yesterday, asshole. Don’t judge me by my appearance.”

The bully reeled back from the sharp tone. He thought only Yang had a mean streak; he made a note not to underestimate the younger Rose.

“Okay, but why me? Last I remember, we’re not friends. Most people in school hate my guts.”

“Why not? I figured it’s fine since you look like a lonely guy. And this is going to be a one-time thing, could be a good experience for the both of us.”

Cardin didn’t feel comfortable with her reason. Ruby figured she was doing him, a reputable jackass, a favor. He had every mind to tell her that he wasn’t affected by his situation, that he had friends with benefits waiting for him every weekend (outside of Beacon, hundred lien every hour, extra with orgasms).

“So what do you say? Want to do this? I could go ask someone else, but it’d be better if I do this with you.”

Ruby’s question changed Cardin’s mind. He had nothing to do for the next few nights (skipping homework wasn’t a big deal for the man). Even if rumors pointed out that doing a virgin was more of a chore than pleasure, curiosity outweighed the need to heed this warning.

“Sure. We’ll have to do this off of school grounds. Your screams aren’t going to make this very private unless you want Jaune to know we’re doing this.”

“Wh-what makes you think I’m doing this for him?” Ruby’s eyes averted as she wrapped arms around her body. Cardin didn’t expect this bashful state; he only spoke his recent comment as a joke. “Sure, guys are more impressed with girls who lose their virginity, but I’m not doing it for him. He’s got Pyrrha after all.”

The bully realized Ruby was another one of Jaune’s fangirls. He felt some jealousy for the one who possibly had a harem coming along, but he tried not to mind it too much. Past confrontations taught him to stay away from the blondie like the Slenderman curse.

“Whatever,” Cardin sighed. “Just let me know when you’re free tonight and I’ll make a reservation at a place.”

Ruby nodded with excitement. “Alright. And don’t worry, I know once you break through the hymen, things should be smooth sailing. Oh, and you better bring a condom. Snacks and condom, buy them all.”

* * *

 

Three days later, Ruby sat on top of a white bed. Inside a small hotel room, she had a gray bag full of chocolate in hand. She wore a white bathrobe that covered most of her peach body.

Cardin stood in front of the gal in his own robe. “So short stack, ready to try again?”

The gal placed the chocolate bag over her mouth. She shook it to make the sweets fall into her hole. Once she crunched through the snacks, Ruby jumped off the bed and rolled her shoulders to make the robe fall off. “Third time's the charm. And I said stop calling me that. The name makes me sound like a kid!”

Cardin almost disagreed with this show of immaturity. When the robe fell off, he changed his mind to correct her when he saw C-cup breasts and a slender waist. Ruby’s slim body definitely had matured above the juvenile standard. Thanks to her Hunter training, places like her stomach and arms had solid definition.

Cardin remembered that the first night he saw her naked - two days ago, he felt an instant carnal attraction for the younger woman. He almost didn’t believe she was a virgin until he broke through her hymen, became her first man. That night, the bully had torn the veil, forced many screams out of his partner’s mouth until the police arrived. Circumstances forced him to escape through a window with his unconscious sex pal flung over his shoulder.

“Stop looking at me like that.” Ruby’s embarrassed words brought Cardin’s attention back to the present. The gal wrapped arms over her breasts. “D-don’t think you’re going to see me nude every day. We’re just doing this until I feel like practice isn't necessary.”

Cardin shrugged and undid his robe’s belt. He pulled the clothing off to expose his own body. Covered in fair skin, large muscles bulged from his arms and legs. His abdomen was layered with a thick cover of six-pack abs. The bully had the look of a wildman, the ‘wild’ defined by the carpet of hair that ran across his chest down to the lower areas. From his crotch hung his flaccid cock, a sausage that the owner believed had enough size to make any woman orgasm with its first thrust.

After seconds passed, Cardin flexed his arms for Ruby’s visual pleasure. “Feel free to watch. Unlike you, I’m fine letting anyone see this magnificent temple. You can even worship it at school the way you did in these past nights.”

“Sh-shut up,” Ruby huffed. She walked over and got on her knees to place her head near Cardin’s penis. Cheeks red, she tapped her lips against the sausage. The cock twitched to life as it grew in size - by length and girth. The female sex pal licked and kissed the penis as it extended past seven inches.

“You’re getting better, but try to show it some real love. Guys find women who gobble it up with some enthusiasm very attractive.”

Ruby glared at Cardin before she slid her tongue down the cock length. The bully sighed from the pleasure. The sensation increased after the gal fondled his balls with her hand and licked back up the meat to the penis head. There, she opened her mouth wide before she leaned forward to swallow the meat whole.

“Remember, through the nose. Don’t force yourself to deepthroat it. Just take in as much as you can.”

Cardin rolled his eyes when Ruby discarded his advice, forced her mouth down his dick’s length. A few inches from the hairy base, she stopped and gagged. With closed eyes, the gal’s throat pulsed before she pulled backwards. This retreat stopped after heavy hands grabbed the head to keep it there.

“Mph, mh, mph!”

“That’s what you get for not listening.” The bully yanked on the hair strands to make his length go deep, have his meat glide past the blushing lips. “But hey, here’s another tip. Guys like to get rough. Now let’s stress test how much you can take.”

Ruby pushed against her partner’s thighs. When this did not stop the cock insertion, she muffled and choked the entire time. After her nose brushed against the tips of the largest pube strands, the cocksucker’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and became wet from tears.

Cardin maintained his hold, relished the warmth and wetness wrapped around his manhood. When he had enough - figured Ruby learned her lesson, he loosened his grip. With super speed (her Semblance, special ability), the gal slid her mouth off with a fast slick. Spit lines followed her lips. With hands on the ground, she coughed and took in deep breaths of air.

“W-what the hell was that? You know I can’t actually take it down my throat. That’s why this is practice.”

“You didn't make much progress. I changed the standard so you can.” Cardin wiggled his cock all around. “If you can do that without help, it’ll make guys like me get hard faster. See? This is what you did for me.”

Ruby looked up to see the dick in its full erect form, a breeding pole lined with dark veins. Her nostrils flared, a sign that she picked up the penis’s raw scent. The bully felt some pride in his handiwork, converting the gal’s nature into something similar to that of a cock whore.

“Time for the next part. Let’s hurry before the cops show up again.”

The younger woman wiped her lips and stood up on her feet. She frowned, “It was only that one time. I didn’t even know it was going to hurt so bad. It’s your fault for that.”

“Yeah,” Cardin snickered. “I almost spent an hour in that hole. You just kept howling that it’s too big. It’s good you got to play with a bigger dick than Jaune’s.”

Ruby blinked several times. She stammered, “Y-you’re not bigger. And there’s no proof so-.”

“I’ll send a pic. One of my buddies is gay. He has a whole collection, including Jaune’s.” Cardin pushed his partner backwards with his hard front. He did more of these light collisions until Ruby’s ass met the bed. “So for now, you’ll have to take my word for it. Better yet, get down and show me you know what comes next after a blowjob.”

With red cheeks, the smaller fuck pal laid down on the mattress. She raised her legs and grabbed her thighs to spread them. This also parted a pair of cherry flaps, the entrance to the fleshy parts of her vagina, a door opened for fertilization.

“So are you going to lick there again?”

“Why? You look wet enough.” Cardin pressed three fingers against the pussy. He lifted them to show his partner their wet gloss. “See? All of this came from there. You really want me to fuck you, don’t you?”

“Nope, nope, that is not true.” Ruby pursed her lips before she blurted, “Adaptation. I just got so used to this. My body immediately lubes up when I know an insensitive numb nuts is going to screw me with his rusty mace.”

Cardin patted the vagina with one hand. “That’s not how it works, but sure. We’ll go with that.” He speared his dick into the hole. With all his strength, the bully stuffed his entire length inside with little care for his partner’s opinion. He looked at Ruby’s scrunched face and snorted, “What’s wrong? Thought this mace is rusty.”

“But it’s, gh, still big.” The gals’ voice strained as she groaned. Her lower body shook; the snatch quivered as it tried to accommodate to the length. Cardin believed this reaction was better than first and second times. The vag would have tightened so hard, it would have taken him an hour longer to break into the fortress full of muscles.

After Ruby’s body relaxed, the bully slid his dick backwards. When the penis head almost reached the entrance, Cardin pushed back inside. His lover squeaked like a chickadee.

“Feel that?” The man rotated his hips to swirl his cock around like a soup ladle. “That’s your cervix.”

“M-my what?” Ruby tried to stand up until the bully pinned her wrists down to the bed. She struggled with little success; she was too tired from a day’s worth of work and training. “You’re not trying to impregnate me, are you?”

Cardin placed a hand on the gal’s skin. He made sure it was the spot above the snatch occupied by his dick. “I’m not trying to give you a baby, but most girls who get pounded here love it. So it’s not impregnation I’m going for, more insemination.”

Ruby threw her head side-to-side. She hardly budged under her partner’s larger form. “No, don’t do it! We didn’t agree on this. Just screw me like you always do and pull out-ah, ah! What the hell?! Gah!”

Cardin chuckled as he pressed his hand against Ruby’s body. This pressure and a waist adjustment made the inside penis head hit the g-spot. This sharp stimulation explained why the gal shook about, flung her limbs as part of a feeble attempt to escape.

With this momentum, Cardin pumped his cock in and out of the vag, slowly. Adding in his weight, he power fucked his lover. She screamed as her eyes shrunk from an overwhelming situation. Several more dick tackles earned the man pussy clenches, orgasms that flooded out of the raw hole.

With one last thrust, Cardin bit his lips and squeezed out his load. Hot semen poured from his cock, squirted down his lover’s meat pocket. Ruby’s face became red; she mumbled incoherent words. The gal had become stupefied by this insemination.

With cock still inside, Cardin relaxed. He controlled his body weight so it wouldn’t squish his lover after his chest met hers. “Relax, short stack. I put a birth control pill in that big-ass curry bowl you bought in that Faunus take-out place. Figured you’d want this experience just in case Jauney boy blows his load early.”

When no response came, Cardin lifted his body. He saw Ruby’s blank face; she was still baked from the semen injection. The bully shrugged and pulled his dick out to see a small stream of semen drip out of the hole.

“Well, let’s hope your man can make you feel this good.” Cardin stroke the back of his hand against Ruby’s cheek. “It’s a shame. I was starting to like this arrangement.”

The bully relaxed, let his thoughts wander towards other stuff - homework, training, people on his shit list. This moment lost its peace after hard whacks rang from the door. Later, the half-naked Cardin jumped out of the window with a naked Ruby in tow, experienced another getaway from the police summoned by a concerned, nosy neighbor.

* * *

 

Cardin drummed his fingers against the desk in front of him. He sat in Professor Port’s classroom, came early after his ‘buddy’ called him for an early rendezvous.

“Are you done?” he hissed. “Everyone’s going to be here soon.”

Ruby replied, “Hrk, schla, hrk, schla.” These noises were created by the sloppy blowjob she gave to Cardin’s dick. With arms placed on his pants-covered thighs, the gal carried this out with incredible speed, almost in a blur. This feat was not as incredible as the ease she had taken the length into her mouth; Ruby had leveled up into the rank of an expert dick gobbler.

Tired of her focus on his cock, Cardin grabbed both sides of her head with his hands. “Then hurry up and deepthroat my fat penis so I can cum.”

Ruby obeyed, sucked in the rest of the penis into her throat. The bully squeezed his crotch muscles to ejaculate inside his lover’s hot passage. A full minute passed as Cardin unloaded with an urge to finish fast. By the time he slumped back into the chair, Ruby pulled off of the cock and opened her mouth to show the cum gathered on the top of her curved tongue.

“That was great and all, but couldn’t we have saved this for later?”

The cocksucker gulped down her load. This act fanned a flame in Cardin’s loins. “Nuh uh, gotta practice doing this here. I’m sure guys like you would want this sort of thing to happen.”

“Not when we’re about to-.”

“And you said you were okay with this arrangement.” Ruby kissed the side of the bully’s cock with her cum-drenched lips before she presented an angelic smile. “So just enjoy it. Don’t be a sour puss about this.”

Cardin had his doubts. When the gal swallowed his cock back in, he changed his mind. For better or worse, he decided to let Ruby ‘practice’ her technique. Some part of him hoped she developed an attraction for him, at least for the sausage that gave her the reason to continue this strange relationship.

This session came to abrupt end after someone cried, “What are you two doing? What is this?!” Cardin looked to his side and kicked himself in the head for not being attentive. Nearby stood Weiss Schnee, the infamous Ice Princess who caught the two in the act. His dread only increased after Ruby raised her head, accidentally showed her partner the bits of cum painted across her mouth and cheeks.

* * *

 

A/N: So the next chapter will involve Weiss. Cardin will find a way to take her as well.


	2. Schnee Roulette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss challenges Cardin to a match that will not go the way she expected.

At a bunk bed, Cardin sat on the bottom mattress. His legs hung over the wooden frame. Arms crossed, the bully gazed into blue eyes filled with rage. This emasculation stare emitted from Weiss, a classy gal wearing light blue clothes. This didn’t scare him; he wondered more on why Team Ruby’s room didn’t smell as nice as the other female dorms he’s broken into.

“You need to stop this affair you’re having with Ruby.”

“Again with this?”Cardin scratched his head and looked down at the ragged, red carpet. He sighed, “Look, it’s not my fault that she wants to see me. For whatever reason, she doesn’t seem to get sick of it. You should know, you yakked at her while I zipped up my dick.”

The bully remembered the time when Weiss found him receiving a blowjob from Ruby. She almost reported him as a rapist, but ‘short stack’ was kind enough to inform her teammate that she did this all as a ‘favor’ for Cardin (she’s still sticking with that stupid-ass excuse).

Even when the heiress agreed to keep quiet about the relationship, she tried many times to intervene. Arguments ranged from their standing as students to moral ground Weiss obviously didn’t care much about. Cardin listened to it all as he introduced Ruby to voyeurism and dildos. By this point in time, he started to get sick of the heiress. In this meeting, he kept eyes and ears open for anything that would help him tolerate her meddling.

“I tried. She obviously doesn’t listen when she’s still riding that...that thing.” Weiss pointed a finger at Cardin’s crotch. “I don’t honestly don’t understand why she’s so obsessed about it. I even found one of her toys that had your name on it. Do you realize what could happen if Yang or one of the professors found out? There will be consequences!”

Yang already approached Cardin, warned him not to hurt Ruby beyond the kinky means or leave her pregnant - unusual way of saying she’s okay with their hanky pankies. The professors hardly checked their rooms since the whole ‘invasion of privacy’ fiasco that involved Port digging through drawers full of female underwear. The overall point: he already called out on Weiss’s bullshit in his mind. The bully decided not to share since doing so would only encourage the heiress to think up of more for later harassment.

“Sure, I’ll be careful. Thanks for the heads up.” Cardin stood up and yawned. When he started for the door, Weiss stood in the way. He frowned, “What?”

“We’re not done, so sit back down, you ingrate.”

The hiss did not intimidate, only anger the bully more. “But I am. If you want answers, you won’t find it when your huge head is up in that flat ass of yours.”

“You call this flat?” Weiss curved her back and raised her rump. Cardin restrained a cough when he saw her luscious, apple-shaped buttocks. “Please, you wish you could have this. It’s guys like you who don’t deserve it. It’s probably why you prey on Ruby’s interests; you can’t find anyone else to fulfill your barbaric needs.”

Cardin wondered if there was some stereotype about people in his position, where he seemingly did not deserve the company of another woman. He restrained his annoyance and - with emphasis - commented, “Again, talk to her. Don’t expect me to force her to stop.”

“Then we have a problem.” Weiss glared at the man’s crotch. “Because we’re going to find a way to stop this one way or another.”

Cardin noticed the heriess’s eyes shift to one side. He followed the pupils to see they were focused on a desk. The greater concern was the rapier on its surface; she probably had something along the lines of castration in mind. It terrified him more to remember the rumors about the Schnees and their drastic methods to create ‘results.’

“How about a contest? Loser has to listen to what the winner says.”

Weiss relaxed her scrunched face. Some creases remained; she became wary of the proposal. “Oh? And what kind of contest are we going to do?”

“Endurance. More specifically, whoever makes the other person cum wins.”

The heiress blinked and jiggled her head. Seconds later, Weiss shrugged before she rolled shoulders to undress her jacket.

“Wait, you’re really doing this?”

“Why not?” The female Schnee reached around her neck with slender arms. An unseen zipper went down before her dress loosened. This exposed her dark garments, underwear made up of a bra and panty. Cardin’s confusion ballooned in his head; he didn’t expect a sophisticated blue-nose like Weiss to wear this mature getup (should have been the other way around.”

The bully snapped out of his stupor. “That’s it? We’re doing this just because I put that offer on the table?”

“Yeah, making you the worst hustler ever.” Weiss bent her body in different directions. This dance placed her in different poses that defined her curves and ass.  Her long, snowy hair floated around like a soft cloud. “I am positive this little bet is mine to win; some pedophile can’t expect to win against a real adult.”

Cardin snorted. He figured the heiress represented her generation well: a bratty bunch that slept around with help from their inheritance money. “She’s one year younger than me. And you already lost your virginity? When?”

“Take a guess if you can, numb nuts. He’s a noble gentleman who-.”

“You got screwed by Jauney boy?”

Weiss squeaked; her body became rigid. More curious than annoyed, Cardin asked, “How the hell did you do that when Pyrrha’s practically close enough to rim his ass?”

“Oh, let’s just say we took on a lab experiment outside of class.” The heiress coughed. With a shaky voice, she resumed, “We had an engagement that took us from a lovely dinner to a passionate evening in a hotel.”

Cardin heard a similar story two months ago. The rumored Weiss had actually dragged around a drunk Jaune to a hotel only to come out hours later in tattered clothes. This reminder of a pathetic story made him choke from restrained laughter.

“What's so funny?”

“You sound like you're going to marry him when you say engagement.”

Weiss’s eyes averted to the side. She rotated her foot, a nervous reaction to some made-up suggestion. Irked, Cardin sat on the bed and leaned back to give space around his crotch. “Then get started. I’ll offer you the first advantage.”

The heiress stood still with a quizzical look. Cardin frowned, “What’s the hold up?”

“Waiting for you to take your pants off so we can have sex.”

The bully became silent to let the comment sink into his mind. “So no foreplay? You like it rough?”

“Oh, foreplay. R-right, that’s what you meant.” Weiss turned her head with a huff, tried to hide her ignorance with disappointment. “You should have said that from the start.”

Cardin caught onto her act. He decided to play along. “It’s always implied. Did you never give a blowjob?”

Weiss bit her lip as her eye twitched. “O-of course I did! How can I not possibly know such a classic, romantic skill?”

Cardin started to worry he was about to do a virgin. Another theory was that her first time ended in disaster (some shit she’s likely not going to admit to and Jauney boy probably couldn’t remember that night).

“Look, if you don’t want to blow my dick, then we’ll do it the other way around.”

“Wh-what do you mean by that?”

“Rub your vag.” Cardin stood up. He patted the mattress, on the spot he just left. “And you better not scream when I’m done.”

Weiss sighed in relief (she thought she had to give a rimjob, something Cardin wouldn’t have minded if he knew this). She snickered, “Are you that arrogant? Then I’ll have to ask you the same thing; just smelling my body is going to make you release pitchers of semen.”

Cardin had never heard anyone say, “I’ll make you cum,” in such a douchey manner. He wasn’t impressed by this or the fact that he his ears wilted from an ear-piercing screech several minutes after he started his work.

“Slow down, slow down!”

Cardin jammed two fingers into Weiss’s wet pussy. He patted her thigh with his free hand as the digits curled and wiggled inside the warm, flesh hole. Again, she screamed before a small gush of fluids came out to wet his entire hand.

“Didn’t take you for a squirter.” The bully took out his hand and wiped it against the bed sheet (wasn’t his room to clean). “Are you done? Cause I have plans and Ruby’s going to zip all over the damn hallways if I don’t meet her on time.”

“N-no!” Weiss grunted. “Th-those do not count. That was just a warm up. The contest begins now.”

Cardin sighed; he didn’t have time to deal with the heiress’s childish demeanor. Intent on bringing an end to this session, he undid his belt.

“Okay. We won’t count the previous orgasms, slut.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Why not? You’re the one asking for more.” Cardin dropped the jeans to reveal his brown boxers. A large bulge protruded from the crotch area. “And since you’re warmed up, let’s make this a death match. First to cum is the first to forego. Ready?”

Weiss revealed a nasty grin. “Bring it on, Winchester. You and that mediocre twig won’t last in my well-refined temple. I would never ever give a slob like you the honor of screwing me in the first place, but just once, I’ll allow you to put that...that...excuse me, is that yours?”

The heiress appeared horrified as she stared at his long, peach-colored penis. This meat pole stretched out to show its pulsing veins. Its size and wet tip already signaled it was ready to fulfill its purpose: breed a hole with the chance of impregnating it.

Cardin placed hands on his partner’s thighs. Weiss began to squirm away as she stammered, “Time-out. And yes that’s allowed, we’re about to commence the final round. It’s only good sportsmanship when-.”

The bully pulled the heiress in. Tired of her bullshit, he plunged his penis into her wet snatch with little restraint. When the thick tip penetrated, Weiss shrieked. He ignored her cries and shoved the trunk inside.

“No, stop!” Weiss scratched at her partner’s arms. Cardin hissed in pain, yet resumed his  action. When the heiress unleashed another banshee cry, he stopped just as her vaginal walls tightened around his cock. A cup’s worth of love juices spilled out of the snatch as droplets.

“Okay, but this means I win. You came.” With this response, the bully waited. As predicted, Weiss scrunched her face and huffed, “N-no I didn’t. I...I-.”

“Just had a warm-up?” Cardin paused to let his lover’s cheeks adopt a crimson shade of shame. “Cause I’ll let you have that one too.” He grinned at Weiss’s glare; he enjoyed that had to give her another pass so she may have some ‘chance’ at winning.

After taking a deep breath, the porked gal spread her legs wider. She straightened her face and scoffed, “Only if you insist. But don’t regret it because I’m sure by now, you’re more than eager to _impregnate_ me.”

Cardin did not enjoy the sarcasm. With no concern for his partner’s health, he thrust into her hole. In and out, he pumped his schlong into the tight, wet meat pocket. Weiss managed to muffle her gasps. After more thrusts, her lower body quaked. When the bully tackled her g-spot by mistake, she unleashed a guttural cry. Her pussy gave the dick its tightest grip.

Experience prompted Cardin to back away. After he pulled his penis out, fluids erupted from the vag like volcanic lava. A small line of pee followed. The waterworks continued before it finally died down.

“Way to act like a kid, Weiss.” The amused bully eyed the sheet’s lower half, fabric soaked by the classy heiress. “I haven’t wet the bed in years. And since you obviously lost, just blow my cock until it cums, then we can end this.”

When no answer arrived, Cardin looked at Weiss to see her eyes had almost rolled into the back of her head. With limbs sprawled out, the heiress had slumped against the bed. A small groan escaped her lips. In her dark underwear, she looked like a worn-out prostitute. The bully identified this as a unique sort of cum coma: being half-awake because her body desired for more of his deep-dick loving.

While this would have obliged him to continue, a click went off at the door. Someone was about to enter the room. With his pants down and standing near Weiss’s half-unconscious body, Cardin panicked. When he tried to rely on his mind, it turned into a blender mixing bad with worse ideas. By the time the visitor entered, he prepared to accept all consequences.

* * *

 

Days after the event, Cardin did his best to avoid Weiss. Unfortunately, the heiress managed to catch him by standing in front of the door to his dorm. Intent on not looking like a five-inch schlong, he resumed his strong stride until it was time to stop before the angry obstacle.

 “So, why are you avoiding me?” Weiss crossed her arms. Cardin had not seen her in the same dress since their failed rump (he didn’t look at her body previous times since he didn’t wish to promote interactions, especially by eye contact). “Afraid I’m going to tell someone about your affair?”

“No, I’m afraid of what Ruby will do.” As the bully spoke his half-truth, his crotch radiated soreness. “She started complaining that me spending time with you means less time for her. Remember when she caught us? We had sex from five to an hour before class started. She made me pull an all-nighter just to satisfy her!”

Cardin remembered ‘short-stack’ told him this after she walked in on him and the unconscious Weiss, her roommate. Even if it was only for a night, Ruby wrung all semen out of his body thanks to some high-calorie snacks and energy drinks. The bully took a moment to realize his midget lover had turned into quite a nympho, something he planned to worry about later.

“Well, you could have avoided that if you threw the contest in my favor.”

“Screw you, I don’t lose on purpose.” Cardin slammed his hand against the door. Weiss winced as he snapped, “And is that why you’re here? If you want to do a rematch just so you can have whatever perfect record you keep in that maniacal brain of yours, count me out. I have to deal with your midget teammate and draw the line before she puts me and my _balls_ out of commission!”

“If we do the contest again, I’ll host it at the Vale Hotel.”

Cardin’s anger vanished. Tempted, he sniffed, “The rich place? Where they have a twenty-four hour buffet open for the guests?”

“I take Yang there every other weekend. She won’t miss the several times I wouldn’t mind saving for you.”

The bull despised Weiss’s smirk; she locked onto his interests, forced him to overrule his discomfort of playing with this inexperienced princess. He made sure she regretted this expression hours later, when he pounded her into another orgasmic coma.

Since then, Weiss presented similar offers. Every time, she lost. However, Cardin sensed that she was getting better every time. One night, he almost came inside her pussy. This time - to their luck, they had a condom (unlike their first time, which could have led to a lot of regrets). As much of a chore as this was since he had to deal with Ruby, the bully almost didn’t like the idea that this contest was going to end the moment he lost – blew his load first.

“Are you ever going to cum? After all this time, I can’t believe you won’t spill it all out from m ytouch.”

Cardin snapped out of his thoughts. He looked down to see Weiss drag her tongue up his big cock. On her stomach, the heiress swallowed the penis head without a gag reflex (big improvement). Both students occupied a golden, soft couch that was lit up by moonlight shining through the surrounding windows. The ‘lovers’ were inside a yacht that floated aimlessly on the ocean; both were far from the city and its prying eyes.

The bully figured this rent was pricey; the boat’s insides were about as good as a millionaire’s home. He couldn’t care for the details of this living room, just enjoyed the isolated space that allowed Weiss to suck and slurp without concern. Her blowjob covered his dick with droplets of spit that she smeared over his balls with the other hand.

On the brink of ejaculation, Cardin tapped his partner’s head. “That’s good enough, ice prince. Why don’t you just stick out your moneymaker so you can get a better chance at winning for once?”

“It’s ice queen.” The sassy heiress rolled off to stand on her legs. In front of a glass table, she pressed both hands against the surface. In the moon’s natural light, her body shined - the best parts were glistening from different types of fluids. It was also a perk to see her large breasts hang from the chest like water balloons. “And yes, be sure to give it _your_ best shot because this time, you need to bring your A-game if you want to keep up this win streak.”

Cardin didn’t understand the cause of her cocky attitude. He didn’t mind it after Weiss slapped her ass and shook the booty treasure in a figure-eight shape – it all aroused him. He slapped his hands against the buns and dug fingers into the plump skin. One thrust placed the head of his wet cock against the hole. Another push allowed the piece to slide into a warm, hot crevice. He kept on strong until his entire length filled the meat hole.

The heiress scratched the glass tabletop as she moaned. Even when her body had become tense, she turned her head to share a smile. “It’s in. Come on, big boy, tear this ass up. Get a bang for your buck and see me shake for all the change you have.”

The sultry tone turned Cardin into a feral beast. When he tried to pick up speed, the sphincter clamped down on his dick. The lube did not help him navigate; Weiss’s body moved with his own. The lack of stimulation frustrated him, made him angry.

“Don’t like the tightness?” The heiress tapped her ass cheeks with both hands to make them jiggle. “After all those kegel exercises, I thought you would appreciate this. Not such a strong man now, are you?”

Cardin didn’t like the tease. He planned to bend down and fondle her tits to make her loosen up so he could ride the hundred-dollar behind with a vengeance. The moment he tried, Weiss slammed her bottom into his waist, forced the penis to fill the whole cavity.

“Too loose now? You need to keep up.” Weiss huffed as she moved back and forth. Her anus muscles held the dick tight enough to force the man into following. “That hole is the only place where I’ll allow any of your essence to touch. Feel free to think you’re impregnating me.”

As an alpha male, Cardin didn’t like how the heiress had found both skill and the nerve to force him into following her rhythm. When pressure built up in his balls, he tried to delay it by pressing his hands against his partner’s fine, apple-shaped buttocks. This moved turned out to be a mistake: it was a sign of weakness that prompted Weiss to move faster, make her buns slap against his skin. Out of spite, the bully grabbed her ponytail to pull on it like a horse rein, which did nothing to give him the advantage.

For a first in a long time, Cardin’s legs quivered as he released an earth-shattering load into the asshole. First droplets, then spurts of semen ejected into the anal cavity. Defeated, he laid his front on top of Weiss’s back and hugged her around the stomach. The heiress also groaned as she received it all: the heat and weight of his essence.

The bully’s mind became blank. Only after his balls squeezed empty did he find the conscious thought to release his lover and fall back on the couch. Sweat fell down his face; cum dripped from his twitching dick.

“H-hey, did I win?”

“What the hell do you think?” Cardin ran a hand down his face. He tried not to scowl; he was angry at himself. It took a minute for him to relax with thoughts on what would happen now that he lost.

“As promised, I’ll talk to Ruby. That’s all I can do because at this point, she’s in charge of her own body.”

“Oh, we’re still doing that bet? No, Winchester, you’re not getting off that easy.”

Weiss’s comment surprised the bully. He also found it pleasant that the heiress stood before him with her luscious front - breasts and slim figure - exposed for his visual pleasure.

“The original bet was for the loser to do what the winner wanted. I’m going to see that deal is done fair and square.”

Cardin could have made the argument that she never listened to him for his victories. He chose not to after Weiss planted her knees on the couch before her bottom met his lap to straddle the man. “As the victor, I demand that you finish in the other hole. In other words, fuck my brains out until we both cum enough to fill buckets.”

The heiress rubbed her snatch’s wet lips against her partner’s flaccid cock. This energized the slab of meat into a rising erection. “I took a pill, so it’s okay to do it raw. Let’s just hope your load isn’t strong enough to impregnate me, Winchester.”

Cardin wasn’t sure why, but he felt touched. It sounded like the heiress gave him a compliment (or not, hard to tell with the way she acts like a royal pain in the shitter). For the rest of the night, he did not give much thought to anything else except to obey the command: make love until both fell asleep.

When rays of the morning sun hit their bodies, Cardin woke up. He found Weiss sleeping on stomach front with only a blanket to cover little of their exposed bodies. The bully ranked the last fuck night to be one of his best. It was also a prelude to one of the worst mornings that later involved him and Weiss running half-naked across town to make it for the first class of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> So Weiss is getting involved. Cardin will end up taking care of her as well.
> 
> For anymore stories, feel free to check out my Tumblr.


End file.
